Terapia de Parejas
by M.k.F
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas ha contratado a una terapeuta experta en relaciones para afianzar los lazos en el Seireitei. Lo que no esperaban era que esta terapeuta fuera una loca, Fujoshi, romántica empedernida, amante del Hentai, que solo terminará empeorando todo.
1. Chapter 1

Terapia de parejas.

Primera pareja: Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika. Compañeros.

-No puedo creer que nos estén obligando a hacer esto…- bufaba el tercer oficial al mando de la onceava división, sentado en un sofá de cuero negro junto al quinto oficial.

-El capitán Zaraki pensó que nos haría bien venir aquí para solucionar los problemas que últimamente hemos estado teniendo.- comentó distraídamente el hombre afeminado, mientras se miraba a un espejo en busca de errores en su perfecto, según él, rostro.

Ikkaku bufó.

-No hables como si fuéramos un matrimonio. Puedo pensar en media centena de shinigamis que necesitarían esta estúpida terapia humana mucho más que nosotros.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, pues eso no cambiara que ya estamos metidos aquí. No podemos desobedecer al capitán.-

-¡Lo sé, pero…!...-

-¡Hola, hola!- una chica entró al lugar agitando una mano alegremente.

La chica era alta y de piel color canela, sus ojos parecían de un gris verdoso, y su cabello corto hasta los hombros era de un extraño color verde menta obviamente teñido.

Pero lo que más les extrañó a los dos oficiales de alto rango fue que estaba vestida con un vestido chino color violeta, con una raja en la pierna derecha, y que tenía unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, sin medias, aparte de unos guantes de cocina rosas en las manos.

Yumichika solo podía pensar que su ropa no combinaba nada, e Ikkaku creía que era ridícula y quería largarse de una vez.

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez para irnos cuanto antes?- gruñó el calvo, comenzando a perder la paciencia cuando la chica solo se sentó frente a ellos mirándolos intensamente.

-Oh, está bien.- la chica sonrió amable. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Hanayaka Lois.- agitó una mano. -¿Ustedes cómo se llaman?-

-¿Lois? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?-

-Yo soy Ayasegawa Yumichika, y este es mi compañero, Madarame Ikkaku.- el pelinegro los presentó.

-Ikkaku y Yumichika, ¿qué los trae por aquí a mi consultorio?- Lois finalmente se sacó los horribles guantes, tomando una libreta y un lápiz, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Nos obligaron a venir aquí.- escupió el pelón entre dientes.

-El nuevo capitán comandante, Kyoraku Shunsui, decidió abrir este nuevo programa de terapia de parejas con el objetivo de afianzar las relaciones en el Seireitei, o eso dice él. Nuestro capitán pensó que eso sería bueno para nosotros, debido a los problemas que hemos estado teniendo últimamente, y eso.-

-Lo que yo no entiendo es porque tenía que elegir una terapeuta humana…- bufó de nuevo el tercer oficial.

-¡Oh, no digan más! ¡Ya entendí todo!- sus ojos grises verdosos brillaron. –No se preocupen. Lois resolverá todos sus problemas.- se llevó orgullosa una mano al pecho.

-Pero si ni siquiera te hemos dicho lo que…-

-¡No es necesario que digan nada! ¡Ya lo entendí completamente! Y no se preocupen, lo que les pasa es muy normal.-

-¿Acaso aparte de terapeuta también eres adivina?- Yumichika estaba impresionado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada! Pero es evidente lo que les pasa. Ya he tenido personas como ustedes antes. Será muy sencillo resolver esto.-

-¿Oíste, Ikkaku? Podremos irnos prontos.- sonrió, con la esperanza de que su amigo dejara de gruñir de forma tan poco atractiva.

-Hmm.- el poseedor de Hozukimaru se tranquilizó un poco. –Pues, bueno, ¿cómo resolvemos nuestro problema?-

-¡Es muy sencillo, mucho!- Lois aplaudió entusiasta. –Bueno, o al menos lo es si siguen a la perfección las instrucciones de mi libro.- les tendió un enorme y grueso libro color amarillo chillón.

Ikkaku y Yumichika lo tomaron, leyendo el titulo con rostros curiosos.

"Cómo pasar de Seme a Uke."

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- el pelón arrojó el libro a la cabeza de la terapeuta. -¡Nosotros no somos homosexuales!... ¡O al menos yo no lo soy!- agregó lo último luego de una pausa. -¡Y mucho menos somos pareja!-

-Ikkaku-san.- Lois frunció el ceño hacía él. –No está nada bien negar así a tu novio. Menos cuando él comenzara a convertirse en el Seme de la relación.- negó reprobatoriamente.

-¡No tenemos una relación! ¡Y si la tuviéramos, NUNCA lo dejaría ser el Seme!- gruñó echando humo, maldiciendo estar en un Gigai y no poder usar su zampakuto para rebanar a esa humana insolente a la mitad.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo lee el libro y descubrirás lo increíble que puede ser cambiar los roles un poco!- lo instó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Nadie aquí leeré el estúpido li…!...- las palabras del calvito murieron en su boca cuando sus ojos se pasearon a su amigo, que estaba leyendo el libro con rostro sumamente interesado. -¡Yumichika!- rugió con una sonrisa que gritaba asesinato sangriento.

-¿Qué? Esto no está tan mal. De hecho, creo que da una buena perspectiva de lo que muchas parejas homosexuales están pasando en la actualidad y…-

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que las parejas homosexuales estén pasando en la actualidad! ¡Deja de leer eso! ¡Ahora!- pisoteó.

El hombre afeminado hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero devolvió el libro delicadamente al suelo.

-Esa es una forma muy negativa de tratar a tu Uke. No deberías sacar provecho de ser el macho dominante en la relación.- regañó Lois.

-¡Que no tenemos una re…! ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Solo vinimos aquí porque creímos que resolverías nuestros problemas de quién debe cuidar de la teniente Kusajishi! ¡Pero esto es ridículo! ¡No ayudas en nada! ¡Y ESTÁS LOCA! ¡Nos largamos!- tomó al quinto oficial del cuello de su uniforme y comenzó a jalarlo fuera del consultorio, aun mascullando maldiciones a la terapeuta.

Lois miró pestañeando por unos segundos a la puerta cerrada, antes de que esta se abriera, dando paso a Yumichika, que tomo el libro y lo ocultó entre los pliegues de su ropa, antes de darle un guiño de agradecimiento y volver a salir.

Ella sonrió, pensando que al final no estuvo tan mal que esos extraños shinigamis la contrataran por ser la única terapeuta con Reiatsu en la zona.

Estaba emocionada por recibir a la siguiente pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

Terapia de parejas.

Segunda pareja: Hirako Shinji y Sarugaki Hiyori. Amigos.

-Así que… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó amablemente Hanayaka Lois a la pareja que le tocaba recibir ese día.

No es como si esperara que ellos le contestaran, pues llevaban los dieciocho minutos que habían estado en su presencia discutiendo y peleando en el piso jalándose de los cabellos y las mejillas como si fueran niñas.

-¡Suéltame, maldito pelado!- gritoneaba la pequeña chica rubia mientras jalaba la cara del rubio de modo que hasta se le veían las últimas muelas de su dentadura.

-¡No hasta que tú me sueltes!- llegó a gritar el hombre antes de que ella lo pateara en la cara, mandándolo a volar al otro extremo de la habitación, estrellándose contra unas macetas.

-Umm… ¿va a estar bien?- preguntó insegura la terapeuta.

Su paciente femenina, que sabía se llamaba Hiyori, se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas.

-¿A quién le importa?- fue lo único que contestó a su pregunta, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de cuero.

-¿Pero quién va a pagar por esas macetas?-

-¡Oye, pelado!- llamó sin prestarle la más mínima atención. -¡Deja de dar lástima ahí y ven aquí para que podamos terminar con esto de una vez!-

Algo tambaleante, Hirako Shinji se irguió nuevamente en sus dos pies, caminando hacia el sofá junto a la rubia violenta y sentándose como si nada.

-Pues empecemos.- ambos rubios la miraron expectantes.

Lois tragó saliva, obviamente estaba en presencia de personas muy hiperactivas.

Carraspeó.

-Y… ¿Qué trae a tal linda parejita a mi consultorio?- inquirió tan solo por ser cortes, mientras en su libreta escribía "abuso conyugal".

-¡Nosotros no somos pareja!- saltaron ambos a la defensiva de inmediato.

La terapeuta se ocultó detrás de su libreta, mientras escribía ahora la palabra "negación".

-Bueno, pues ¿qué los trae por aquí?- trató de ocultar el miedo que le daban, en especial la pequeña rubia.

-¡Este pelado se atrevió a decir que yo estaba celosa de unas de sus zorras!- rugió Hiyori parándose en el sofá y tratando de patear a Shinji, que bloqueó su ataque con su muñeca.

-¡Mi teniente no es una zorra! ¡Ni la teniente de la cuarta división tampoco!- trató de hacer su pie a un lado, pero la chica seguía tratando de impactar dicho pie en su ojo.

-¡¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy irracional?! ¡YO NO SOY IRRACIONAL!- ante su furia explosiva, finalmente logro patearlo, haciendo que de nuevo se fuera de cara contra unas macetas.

-Esas fueron un regalo de mi madre…- lloriqueó Lois.

-¡Deja de llorar y soluciona nuestro problema!- Hiyori brincó hacia ella, tomándola del cuello de su vestido chino y zamarreándola de un lado a otro. -¡Dile a ese pelado que yo tengo razón de una vez para que podamos irnos!- siguió sacudiéndola.

-¡Lo que va a decir es que YO tengo razón y tú eres una exagerada! ¡Y una celosa irracional!- Hirako la señaló, a lo que ella finalmente soltó a la terapeuta y se lanzó sobre él, volviendo los dos a pelearse revolcándose en el suelo, destruyendo más macetas.

Lois suspiró, decidiéndose por anotar en su libreta lo que pensaba que esos dos necesitaban con urgencia para resolver sus problemas.

Arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito la solución y se las tendió frente a sus rostros mientras seguían tirándose de las narices y los flecos, haciendo que ambos se congelaran en sus lugares y la miraran expectante.

-Aquí.- les dijo. –En esta hoja está escrito lo que necesitan para resolver todos sus problemas.-

Los rubios tomaron la hoja con cuidado, como si fuera algo precioso y frágil que resolvería los misterios del universo.

Tan ensimismados estaban con la hoja, que no notaron como Lois se escabullía fuera de la habitación disimuladamente, sabiendo que debía escapar lo antes posible.

Shinji y Hiyori leyeron en la hoja lo que se suponía era la solución a sus problemas.

"¡SEXO!"

"Y urgente."


	3. Chapter 3

Terapia de parejas.

Tercera pareja: Kuchiki Byakuya y Kurosaki Ichigo. Ex rivales.

Cuando el capitán noble y el adolescente de dieciocho años recientemente cumplidos entraron al consultorio, Lois estaba en un enredo de cables y enchufes detrás de una máquina en una mesa que el pelinaranja reconoció de inmediato.

-Oye.- dijo informalmente. -¿Eso es un detector de mentiras?- pestañeó levemente interesado.

-¡SI!- la mujer alzó un puño al aire, pero su exclamación parecía más que nada de celebración en vez de estar respondiendo a la pregunta. -¡Finalmente logre hacer que está cosa funcione!- gorjeó limpiando el sudor de su frente con satisfacción. –Oh, ya llegaron…- recién los notó.

-Hanayaka Lois, soy Kuchiki Byakuya.- se presentó el mayor inclinándose cortésmente.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Ella no tenía idea.

-Eh… Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Un placer, Lois-san.- agitó una mano.

-¡Vinieron justo a tiempo! ¡Es mi oportunidad de probar la maquina!- frotó sus manos con lo que Ichigo solo pudo identificar como maldad pura.

-¡Oye, espera!- la frenó. -¡Nosotros no necesitamos ningún detector de mentiras! ¡Solo tenemos que resolver un pequeño desacuerdo!- cruzó las manos frente al rostro.

-Oh…- la terapeuta perdió visiblemente el interés. –Está bien… Tomen…- les tendió un libro de "Como pasar de Seme a Uke."

Byakuya destruyó el libro con Kido.

-¿Segura que es usted la terapeuta Hanayaka Lois que recomienda el capitán comandante?- alzó levemente una ceja en señal de completa incredulidad.

-¡Tú estás completamente loca!- el pelinaranja tradujo amablemente al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere mi libro?- se preguntó con un mohín la mujer. –Ñeh, misterios de la vida.- se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, ¿puedes resolver nuestro problema o no?- el Kurosaki ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y cuál es su problema?-

-¡Él quiere matarme!- apuntó acusadoramente al imperturbable noble.

-¿Es eso cierto, Kuchiki-kun?- una delgada ceja pelinegra tembló ante la informalidad de la extraña humana.

-Si, en realidad.- no lo negó.

-¿Y por qué?- se sentó en su sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Porque Kurosaki Ichigo ha osado robar la pureza de mi hermana pequeña y por lo tanto debo aniquilarlo a la mayor brevedad posible.- y si no hubiera sido obligado a usar un gigai, ya lo estaría matando.

-Si, entiendo. Tiene sentido.- Lois asintió de acuerdo con las palabras del Kuchiki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú estás de acuerdo con él?!- el de ojos marrones estaba que no podía creerlo.

Esa terapeuta estaba demente.

-Bueno, el tipo tiene un punto. ¿Qué harías tú si un mocoso con aires de grandeza y cabello raro robara la pureza de tu hermanita?-

Ichigo alzó un dedo, dispuesto a refutar, pero pensó en Toshiro, que quería robar la pureza de su hermanita Karin, y cerró la boca.

-De acuerdo, lo acepto, entiendo que quiera matarme. ¡Pero no tiene por qué hacerlo! ¡Porque yo no robe la pureza de Rukia! ¡Se lo estoy diciendo desde hace días y no me escucha!-

-¿Tienes que gritar tanto siempre?- la mujer se sobó los oídos.

-¡Solo has que me escuche! ¡Destruyó medio Seireitei persiguiéndome solo porque no me cree!-

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Pero ya no grites!- chilló ella, sin soportar más tortura a sus pobres oídos. –Kuchiki-kun, ¿por qué no le crees a Ichigo-kun, me dices?- pestañeó algo demasiado dulcemente.

-Me he enterado que Rukia ha estado durmiendo en su habitación y ahora ella se ha presentado con síntomas de embarazo.- el pelinegro cerró los ojos tratando de aparentar calma pero fallando debido a su leve ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso es por comer la comida de Inoue! ¡Y juró que yo no la toque, ella dormía en mi armario!-

-¿Algún día vas a dejar de gritar?- Lois ahora se frotó las sienes. -¡Ya, ya! ¡Vamos a resolver esto de una vez con el detector de mentiras!- su ánimo se renovó ante la perspectiva de estrenar su aparato.

-¡Si, perfecto! ¡Esa cosa probara que no miento!-

-Pero solo si dejas de gritar.- la mujer se cruzó de brazos, una mirada oscura en sus ojos grises verdosos.

-Eh… Claro. Lo siento…- se disculpó en apenas un susurro.

-¡BIEN!- ahora fue ella la que gritó hasta casi romperle los tímpanos. -¡Entonces te conectare!- jaló al pelinaranja hacia una silla de madera y lo conectó a la maquina por medio de los dedos, las muñecas y la cabeza. –Funciona así. Si mientes, se encenderá esta pequeña lucecita roja de aquí. Si dices la verdad, se encenderá la verde. ¿Entiendes?-

-Si.- contestó, y se encendió la luz roja en señal de que mentía. Ichigo se sonrojó. –Ok, ya entiendo…- ahora se encendió la verde.

-Bien, pues entonces Kuchiki-kun y yo te iremos haciendo preguntas. Yo empiezo. ¿Dormiste con la hermanita de Kuchiki-kun?- hizo la primera pregunta.

-No.- contestó con confianza, sorprendiéndose cuando se encendió la luz roja. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa cosa está rota! ¡Yo no tuve sexo con Rukia!- para su alivio, ahora se prendió la luz verde.

-Ok, ok, creo que sé lo que pasa. La máquina no está rota. Solo que hay que hacerte las preguntas correctamente formuladas. ¿Tú alguna vez dormiste con esa Rukia-chan?-

Ahora el joven pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Si…- admitió finalmente, encogiéndose en su lugar ante el aumento repentino en el Reiatsu del noble.

-¿Pero no hicieron nada, verdad?-

-No.- la luz verde se encendió. –Solo dormimos en la misma habitación, o incluso en la misma cama, pero eso cuando teníamos misiones o algo así, y siempre había gente a nuestro alrededor.- de nuevo, la luz verde.

-¿Entonces tú no le robaste su pureza a Rukia?- Byakuya entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-No, Byakuya, yo no desvirgue a tu hermana.- el Kurosaki sonrió petulante cuando la lucecita verde respaldó sus palabras.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces sus síntomas recientes han sido por causa de la cocina de Inoue Orihime?- el pelinegro parecía finalmente estar aceptándolo de una vez.

-Si.- por cada vez que se prendía la luz verde, la sonrisa de Ichigo se agrandaba.

-¿Entonces tú ni una sola vez has pensado en besar, tocar o siquiera mirar a Rukia con intensiones libidinosas?- su ceja se arqueó levemente al momento de formular probablemente su última pregunta.

-No. Jamás.- la sonrisa del menor desapareció ante el brillo lúgubre y mortífero de la luz roja.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- el noble ocultó su mirada con su cabello.

-¡Espera! ¡Esa cosa está rota! ¡Juró que nunca he pensado en Rukia de esa forma!- de nuevo, la maldita lucecita roja lo contradijo. -¡Bueno, tal vez lo he pensado un par de veces! ¡Pero solo pensamientos fugaces! ¡No tenía intención de realmente hacerle esas cosas!- luz roja. -¡Tal vez si tuve esas intenciones! ¡Pero soy demasiado cobarde para llevarlas a cabo!- luz verde.

Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Crees que eso salvara tu vida, Kurosaki Ichigo?- finalmente alzó la vista, sus ojos gritando asesinato sangriento.

-Eh… ¿Si?- luz roja.

Lois se las arregló para desconectar la máquina del muchacho antes de que este tuviera que salir corriendo debido a una lluvia de hechizos Kido de parte del furioso capitán.

Tal vez su relación no estaba mejor que antes pero… al menos el detector de mentiras estaba ileso y listo para la siguiente ronda.


End file.
